1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coordinate input devices used in computers or the like. In particular, the invention relates to an input device to input coordinate information and image scroll information on a display monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding input devices for computers, coordinate input devices called xe2x80x9cpointing devicexe2x80x9d such as a mouse and a track ball are generally used, besides keyboards, in order to facilitate inputting/commanding operations.
Such a known coordinate input device which includes an inputting operation unit having an automatic-return sliding switch disposed on the top or at the side of a casing can input a z-coordinate of an object and a command for image scrolling. The configuration of the known coordinate input device is shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5. FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a mouse 21 which is a coordinate input device, and FIG. 5 is a side view of the same.
The mouse 21 shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 includes a hollow casing 22, a ball 23, a part of which is exposed at the bottom thereof, in the casing 22, an (x, y) coordinate input unit (not shown) having a rotation detector, such as a rotary encoder, for detecting the rotation of the ball 23 and a pair of push-button switches 24 and 25.
When the mouse 21 is moved on a flat surface, coordinate information is inputted by the (x, y) coordinate input unit to move an image object such as a cursor on an X-Y plane. When the push-button switches 24 and 25 are pressed or released, subsequent command information is given to the computer.
A sliding-switch-type input unit 26 is provided on the upper face of the casing 22 between the pair of push-button switches 24 and 25. The sliding-switch-type input unit 26 includes a sliding switch 27 having a knob 27a which protrudes upwardly through a rectangular opening 26a. The sliding switch 27 moves longitudinally in the rectangular opening 26a. The sliding switch 27 is an automatic return switch which automatically returns, when released, to an original position 26b (an intermediate position) by being urged by a return spring (not shown).
When the sliding switch 27 is moved in the longitudinal directions, the direction of movement and the amount of movement are detected, and are converted to information to be inputted to the computer as z-coordinate information to move an image object in the direction perpendicular to the X-Y plane or to scroll the image.
Using the above described coordinate input device, three-dimensional coordinate information on the x-axis, y-axis, and z-axis can be inputted to a computer.
The image on a display can be scrolled in the vertical directions by moving the sliding switch 27 in the longitudinal direction, and the image can be scrolled in the transverse direction on the display by pressing keys on the keyboard.
The scrolling speed and the amount of scrolling can be varied by changing the speed and the amount of movement of the sliding switch 27, respectively.
In the known coordinate input device, a problem has been found in that the user is likely to become fatigued, thereby making operation tedious and deteriorating the scrolling-control accuracy when the control of the amount of scrolling is repeatedly performed in an operation such as an image information editing operation. This problem is caused by the fact that the repeated control operation of the amount of scrolling is performed depending on the perception and manual manipulation by individual users, in which the amount of scrolling and the scrolling speed are controlled by controlling the amount and speed of movement of the sliding switch 27.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coordinate input device in which the input of the z-coordinate of image objects and the command to scroll the image can be performed, and positive operational feeling can be obtained when controlling the speed and amount of image scrolling, thereby enabling accurate controlling of scrolling.
To this end, according to an aspect of the present invention, a coordinate input device comprises a casing; an (x, y) coordinate information input unit rotatably supported in the casing; a push-button switch for inputting (x, y) coordinate information detected by the (x, y) coordinate information input unit; and an input manipulation unit for inputting z-coordinate information and image scrolling information in addition to the (x, y) coordinate information. In the coordinate input device, the input manipulation unit includes a jog/shuttle switch having a jog switch unit and a shuttle switch unit disposed coaxially.
The jog switch unit and the shuttle switch unit of the jog/shuttle switch may be supported protruding from a side of the casing, and may be disposed overlapping each other at the side of the casing so as to be accessible from one direction.
The casing may be formed in a hollow shape, and may be provided with the push-button switch at one side of the casing and the jog/shuttle switch at the other side of the casing.
According to the invention, the (x, y) coordinate information input unit supported in the casing may include a rotatable ball, a part of which is exposed at the bottom of the casing, and a rotation detector for detecting a rotational state of the ball.